


The Queen's Happy Ending

by dragon_swan99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Dark Magic, F/F, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, References to Depression, Shapeshifting, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: AU:Maleficent is both Lily and Emma's mother,the Charmings kidnapped both babies and kept one while getting rid of the other when their own was a still born.Long story short,revenge is sook.Dark!Emma,SWANQUEEN.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

Now that Maleficent was back to the land of the living,Emma noticed her parents were getting even sneakier and panicky.It all started when Cruella and Ursula came to town,but she couldn't even have one small conversation without them lying and taking off to do something that made them look even shadier now.

"What is your big problem with her anyways?You're always the ones talking about giving people chances and all that hope bullshit,but the minute those three come here you flip and change your entire attitude.What could have possibly happened between you four?"

"Emma,people like her don't change,"

David sighed,she crossed her arms and looked him dead in the face.

"What about Regina?"

"She puts on a nice act and all,but..."

He trailed off,Emma didn't even know what came over her.One minute they were staring each other down and having a civil...ish conversation,next thing she knew her fist was busting his mouth.

"Emma!"

Snow gasped,David held a hand to his bleeding lip and hissed in pain while his wife moved to get a towel.Emma took a deep breath,running a hand through her hair.She always hated when people talked shit about Regina and said she couldn't change,but she never thought something would upset her so badly she hit her dad.Maybe all this mess with the lying and Maleficent was getting to her too much,she needed some air and answers before things got worse.

"I'm...I'm just gonna go take a walk.."

She mumbled awkwardly,turning and heading out the door.Normally,she would go to the Station or maybe even go by and see Regina at times like these.But not this time,she was going to see the source of all the most recent problems.Maleficent.

~⚘~

Emma banged on the door of Gold's cabin,sighing as she waited impatiently for someone to answer.Finally after a whole five minutes,Cruella answered.

"Well,look who it is,darlings,"

Emma glared back at the woman,crossing her arms.

"Aw,she doesn't look very happy."

Ursula teased,coming to stand with her spotted devil of a friend and lover.Rumpel hummed,making an appearance in the background.

"Well,I suppose not,dearies,miss Swan has had a long day.We all know how tiresome being surrounded by liars is,but I must give our Sherriff a round of applause for finally shutting that mouthy Charming up with her fist."

Normally a comment like that from him would set her off,but her curiosity of what he might know got the best of her.He had to have known something too,nobody that knew her issues right now spoke to him since he came back to town.Obviously,the Charmings secret wasn't so secret.

"Ugh,I'm not in the mood to deal with you three.Where's the big blonde nightmare?"

She sighed,rubbing her head.A cackle caught her attention,mostly because it sounded more amused than the evil laughter she always pictured coming from the dragon.She looked behing Gold to see a beautiful,tall,blonde woman in a light grey pantsuit standing by the fire with a glass of wine and a smile on her surprisingly youthful face.

"Aw,talking about little ole me?I did wonder when you would finally seek me out,let her in,girls.Get comfy,we have a lot to talk about,dear."

Emma was oddly soothed by her voice,it was like her feet moved on her own.If she weren't feeling so warm and comforted right now,she would be skeptical and cautious.But the cabin was so cozy and none of them were threatening her,that and they were offering her answers no one else was.

She shoved her hands in the pockets of her boot cut jeans,shifting awkwardly once she'd made it into the cabin.Cruella and Ursula shut the door behind her,going back to their seats and their own business.Rumpel walked down the hallway,going into a bedroom.Finally,Maleficent sat her glass down on the mantle and turned to face her.

Emma blinked,seeing so many similarities in her and the older woman.It was kind of scaring her,if she were being honest.She looked nothing like either of her parents,that always nagged at her.But here she is,staring back at a woman that could be her twin if she were a bit younger.Her brows furrowed,she opened her mouth to speak several times but always closed it before any words could get out.

"Sit down,dear,"

Maleficent gently lay a hand on her shoulder and lead the younger blonde to a black arm chair,frowning concernedly when she saw how upset Emma was clearly getting.

"Okay,I'm just going to say it.What the hell happened between you and my parents?Why are they so nervous and sketchy around you?"

She asked bluntly,Maleficent shared a look with Cruella and Ursula before turning back to Emma.

"Are you sure you really want to know the answer to that?It could change the way you look at them forever,"

"All this lying and sneaking around is already doing a nice job of that,so just tell me."

Maleficent nodded,going into how she had been pregnant with twins at the same time Snow was expecting her own child.She explained how ths former Queen had given birth to a still born just a bit early and stolen her egg that held the dragon's children,pouring one's darkness into the other and sending it off to the land with no magic.

"And then they kept the other and raised it as their own,"

Emma took in every word,clenching her fists.

"Those hypocritical assholes!"

She exploded,taking a deep breath and going outside for some fresh air.Emma couldn't be in the same room with Maleficent and them right now,not after finding all that out.It wasn't the dragon she was upset with,but her supposed parents.

Emma called the one person that would be able to calm her down right now,Regina


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Maleficent is both Lily and Emma's mother,the Charmings kidnapped both babies and kept one while getting rid of the other when their own was a still born.Long story short,revenge is sook.Dark!Emma,SWANQUEEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 2

At first,Regina was going to just try to calm Emma down over the phone.She was busy trying to find the Author and her happy ending,so she wasn't exactly thrilled for the interruption.But when she heard the Queens of Darkness and what sounded like several firey explosions in the background,she couldn't just ignore it.So,once again the Queen went to save the day.Or in this case,the Savior.

"Emma!What the Hell?!Since when do you turn into a dragon?!"

Regina gasped,having poofed out to the Cabin in the exact moment her blonde friend started to transform into a maginificent,golden,scaly beast.

Said beast turned to look down at the brunette,puffs of smoke blowing out her flared nostrils.Regina raised a brow,placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh,I know you aren't pointing that look at me,Miss Swan,I certainly didn't piss in your cheerios this morning."

At the chastising,the dragon made a face like it was pouting and ducked it's head.She shook her head,looking away.

"Nope,nope.Don't give me the pouty dragon face,it's not working."

And so the pouty dragon moved closer,knuzzling her snout against Regina's neck.The Queen playfully shoved her away,clearly trying to fight off laughter.

"Oh,you pestering thing!Fine,fine.You're forgiven,now stop that!I swear,you act like an over-sized dog!"

And the smart ass that was Emma Swan in dragon form grinned a sharp-toothed grin,making a point to wag her tail.

Cruella and Ursula turned to look at Maleficent,looking thoughtful.

"Hm,do you wag your tail too?Perhaps the scary family of dragons is more like scaled pups,we could give you a treat and a scratch behind the ears..."

Any further teasing was cut off by both dragons spitting fire in the two women's direction.They yelped,jumping out of the way barely just in time to avoid some nasty burns.

Regina saw how the anger was flaring back up in her newly turned dragon friend and stepped over some twigs to move closer,leaning up and cupping scaled cheeks to make Emma look at her.

"Em-Ma,calm down,they were actually just picking that time.You know if they really say anything awful,I'll take care of them.Take a deep breath,change back,and come talk to me.Hm,can you do that for me?"

She said in her softest soothing voice,knowing Emma couldn't help but to listen.And right she was,the golden beast transformed back into the human she was moments before.

Emma allowed Regina to take her hand,dragging her off for a more private conversation in the woods.It did make her feel special and a bit smug that the Queen only focused on her the whole time,barely batting an eyelash in the other's direction.

"Now,tell me what all that was about.Have something to do with what got you so upset earlier,hm?"

Regina crossed her arms,looking up at Emma.The blonde blushed,shoving her hands in her pockets and nodding.

"Yeah,it did."

Emma leaned back against a tree and gave Regina the short and sweet version of the story,leaving all the important details of the Charmings being asshole kidnappers and her being one of Maleficent's daughters.

By the end of it,Regina had made a fireball and tossed it halfway across the woods.

"Those hypocrites!I always knew there was something wrong with that damned Snow White!"

She growled,Emma shivered at the sound and it appeared the Queen turned Mayor noticed.If the smirk was anything to go by,that and the walk back towards her with a sway of her hips.

"My,my,Miss Swan,you look awful flushed."

She purred,actually purred in her ear.Emma shut her eyes,biting her lip and nodding.Regina ran her hands over the blonde's biceps,lightly trailing her lips up a pale neck.

"I always did want to do this,but that blasted pirate and hoodlum complicated things a bit.Now that I know you want this too,nothing is stopping me."

Emma's eyes opened at that,she looked at Regina.

"All this time you wanted me?!"

"Yes,how did you not notice?"

"As you have pointed out several times,I'm kind of slow.Just like give me an obvious sign,kiss me or--"

She was cut off by Regina's lips smashing against her's and a tongue asking for entrance that was happily granted.

"Got the message now,Miss Swan?"

Regina fisted a handful of blonde hair,earning a whimper and a nod.The whimper wasn't painful so much as needy,the shedding of clothes indicated the conversation that sort of led them to this was done and long forgotten.

Maleficent had gone out to check on the two,quickly turning on her heel and hurrying back to the cabin when she got an eyefull more of Emma'a naked body crawling on top of her equally naked old friend than she needed to see.

"Is she alright,darling?"

"Oh,she's got the Queen making her very happy,she'll be just fine,dears."

Maleficent blushed as she said it,still embarrassed to have walked in on her daughter like that.Cruella and Ursula cackled...until the older blonde through a large fireball at both of their asses,that is.

The conversation of what happens next would certainly happen once the Queen and her Swan were done.

~⚘~

Emma and Regina returned an hour later,covered in dirt,some blood,twigs/leaves,several dark hickeys,and other bodily fluids no one particularly wanted to discuss.

Before Maleficent could do it,Rumpel waved a hand to clean their clothes and such up a bit from their rump on the ground.Regina huffed,burying her face in Emma's chest.

"I could have done that,"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I was going to,but you beat me to it."

"Whatever,stop being a baby.Either way,it got done.Now,sit.We all have much to discuss,first thing's first.Miss Swan,where do you stand on all this?"

Everyone turned to look at Emma as they took a seat,Regina held her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.She shrugged,sighing.

"With Mal-mo-whatever I'm supposed to call her,I normally don't like to get involved but the Charmings kind of forced me here.They brought me into it as soon as they kidnapped me and my sister,I just want to see them get what they deserve.I'm so sick and tired of these heroes getting by with every horrible thing they do just because they put a smile on and give some kind of hope speech."

Hearing those words,the Queens of Darkness and Rumpel smirked.

"Well,dearie,welcome to our side of things.Now,the real tricky question.Regina,where does this leave you?Are you willing to risk upsetting your son and come back to our side?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know,I kind of just rushed into the Emma/Regina and the dragon transformation but I don't feel bad about it.All my readers should know by now,slow burn is sooo not my thing.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chapter.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes,I'm at it again.The ideas just keep coming to me and I go with them,no apologies.Expect an update on "The Dragon's Swan" and "Coraline Mills" later on at some point tomo-*sees it's already 12*okay,there will be an update on at least one later on in the day.Anyways,I know a lot of you love swanqueen and I wanted to write a fic with that relationship so here it is.I hope you enjoyed it,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on at some point?


End file.
